onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 205
Chapter 205 is titled "The Suna Suna Clan's Secret Base". Cover Page Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol. 20: "Hatchi's Wrath at Being Fooled!!" Hatchan rips off his bandages in rage. Short Summary While the fight between Luffy and Crocodile continues even more intensely, the Straw Hat Pirates are able to gather to the bomb location that Vivi has guessed: the clock tower, thanks to the help of the Marines. They have only one minute left to climb to the top, and Vivi is unaware that Pell has just been shot in his attempt to reach the top of the clock tower. Sanji and Zoro have already started to climb the tower, but according to Vivi, they cannot reach the top in time, nor in that way. Suddenly, the clock opens and two Baroque Works' agents make their appareance. Long Summary As members of the rebel army and royal army continue their fighting, Vivi grows distracted while running towards the clock tower. Usopp, relieved the Marines are helping them, tells Vivi not to look or think about the fighting and just concentrate on stopping the explosion. With a minute and a half left, Usopp and Vivi reach the clock tower, meeting up with Nami and Chopper. Vivi then tells them the bomb is located at the absolute top of the tower. Pell flies around, trying to find the location of the smoke flare Usopp sent earlier, but he is suddenly shot in the air. A mysterious figure points out that they shot down Pell with their "Ribbit Ribbit Gun". In the underground chamber, Luffy continues his battle with Crocodile, dodging the Shichibukai's poisoned hook attack. Luffy lunges forward, preparing to use Gomu Gomu no Bullet, but he stops himself as Crocodile extends his right arm, knowing that if Crocodile manages to grab him, he will become instantly mummified again. Luffy begins to struggle trying to land attacks while avoiding Crocodile's right hand and his poison hook. Luffy attacks again, but he is struck by Crocodile's poison hook. Knocked back by a kick from Luffy, Crocodile comments that it is now over, as his poison will spread all throughout Luffy's body. Luffy then tells the Shichibukai that he doesn't understand a single thing. Back at the clock tower, Vivi tries to search for Pell, planning to use his ability to fly to reach the top of the tower. Nami and Usopp point out that they are forced to use the stairs as they have one minute left, as Sanji suddenly appears on a high floor of the building, waving down at the others. Zoro also appears, at an even higher floor, his explanation being that the Marines told him to go north, which he mistook as "up". Vivi begins to lose hope, as she points out that the clock tower can only be reached by a secret staircase, any forcefully entering would probably trigger the explosion prematurely. Nami stops Vivi from going to the stairs, stating she has a plan. The Straw Hats notice two figures standing by the bomb in the clock tower, revealed to be Mr. 7 and Miss Father's Day, the latter responsible for shooting Pell out of the air. There are 30 seconds left until the bomb explodes. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Vivi deduces the bomb is located in the clock tower. *The Straw Hat Pirates all meet in front of the clock tower with a minute and a half left. *Pell is shot down. *Mr. 7 and Miss Father's Day are introduced as the sniping pair assigned to protect the bomb. **Miss Father's Day is the one responsible for shooting Pell. **It is revealed that the position of Mr. 7 has been refilled, as it was stated by Zoro that he killed the previous Mr. 7 years ago. *There are 30 seconds left until the explosion. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 205 it:Capitolo 205 Category:Volume 22